


Hugging and rumours

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A little fic to a beautiful piece from a friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Deadpool and Spider-Man didn't saw each other for a week and they hugged. But now there are rumours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a friend on Tumblr 
> 
> http://whatimevendoinhere.tumblr.com/post/157156452810/i-feel-like-they-are-heading-to-the-point-when
> 
> I have no clue how link works, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and what so ever.

It was a very long week.

One villain after the other, sometimes even only robbers and humans being difficult, forcing them to move from New York city to California and back and then North and then South.

Wade was solo again, Spider-Man was needed in Florida and it's getting on his nerves that he has no one to talk. Well, in their case no one to bicker around.

But finally it was over, just at the right moment, sleep deprivation getting unbearable and Wade was convinced that he could see Madcap again.

Wade wasn't sure how he got back to New York city, but he did and walking through the poorly lit park, hoping nothing will cross his path.

Obviously, something crossed his path. That something turns out to be a someone, wearing bright red and blue.

Wade didn't believe his eyes, blinked a few times before he squealed and put his hands on his face, yelling spidey across the park.

"The one and only!", Spidey went so far as to open his arms, inviting Wade to his arms.

He just didn't expect Wade to run at high speed into his arms.

Not sure what to do otherwise, Spider-Man let out a sigh and hugged Wade back, just as strongly.

He missed Wade Wilson just as much as he suspected Wade missed him.

*

Two days after their hugging a rumour spread through New York city. A rumour that spread even to the newspaper.

"That's your fault."

Wade gasped, a hand on his chest.

"Why, webhead, you wound me. That's a beautiful thing!"

"But it's not true!"

Wiping a not exiting tear away, Wade sobbed.

"That's how you tell me you don't love me?"

With an annoyed scoff, Spider-Man pushed the newspaper away, which showed a photo of them hugging, on top written in bold letters 'ARE THEY DATING?!'.

"We can't have some dumb rumour spread through the whole states. We have enough enemies, what if they think it's true and try to take us out by putting the other in danger?"

Wade hid his snicker by coughing, Spidey obviously caught it anyway, his hands never leaving his hips.

"Don't worry, honey bun. I will save and protect you from every danger we may cross."

Spider-Man threw his arms up, a frustrated sound left his mouth.

"Why do I even bother with you."

"You love me!"


End file.
